


Coalesce

by sparkyzebo



Series: After The Metro [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Eye Trauma, Other, Scars, Sexual Content, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkyzebo/pseuds/sparkyzebo
Summary: Agent 3 and Callie have a heart to heart about being mind controlled.
Relationships: Agent 3/Callie (Splatoon)
Series: After The Metro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461082
Kudos: 12





	Coalesce

_It was dark and they could feel that glowing teal ooze coalescing on their face._

_“No!” Three clawed desperately at their face trying to wrench it off. They didn’t want this. Not again._

_They felt it their consciousness fading as they tried harder and harder to rip it off where the goop had situated itself on the right side of their face the touch like acid on their skin. Their fingers came back slick with each pull but they never found purchase._

_“Three?”_

_Come off._

_“Three?”_

_Why won’t you come off?_

_“Three!”_

_Why won’t you fucking come off!_

Something grabbed their wrist and they moved before they could think of why. It took Three far too long for their liking to realize that they had Callie pinned by her throat to her own headboard the hand weakly grasping their own covered in Blue ink.

Their current ink color.

Shit.

They moved off of her letting her catch her breath as she sat up.

“Callie I’m so sorry-”

“Are you okay?” She asked as her breathing returned to normal.

Three looked down at her hand where their fresh ink was now staining the white bedsheet of Callie’s bed dark blue. Slowly they became dimly aware of the sharp stinging on their eye and how they could only barely hold it open.

It was a nightmare. The goop was gone. Inkopolis was safe. No one died.

Eight and Gramps hadn’t died.

But they almost hurt Callie. And the scar on their face was a permanent reminder that they had almost permanently splatted Eight.

“Hey Three it’s okay?” She reached out to touch them and they flinched away.

Were they shaking? They weren't sure.

They both sat there not saying a word until Callie shuffled off the bed.

"I'll be right back okay?"

Three wasn't sure if they said anything but Callie left anyway. They heard a soft click and the distinctive gentle hum of lights and the soft plop of her feet as she crossed from carpet to tile.

They took a few deep breaths.

Relax. _Relax._

After they calmed down a bit they brought a hand up to their eye and felt where they had scratched it. Their fingers came back slick with blue ink and they sighed. This was going to be a thing now wasn't it?

They heard some rummaging before the light flicked off again. And Callie returned a few moments later with a variety of things but most notably a first aid kit.

"Hey you don't have to say anything. But let me get you patched up okay?"

They nodded and Callie dumped all of the things she gathered on her bed.

Callie popped open the box with a click and started pulling out various items.

Gently, she cleaned off their eye. Removing most of the ink that was now starting to congeal.

"It doesn't look too bad. It shouldn't scar at least. This is going to sting a bit." She warned before dabbing it with a soaked cotton swab.

They clenched their teeth but didn't move. It did sting but it's not as if they weren't used to it by now. Scars littered their body since they started their work as an agent. 

Nothing as bad and, heh, as eye catching as the one on their face though.

"I'm going to put a bandage on it." Callie mumbled.

They watched and would've smiled at the cute look Callie was making with her tongue sticking out and her brow creased in concentration as she placed the bandage, if not for the fact that they had tried to attack her just a few moments ago. 

"Alright all done!"

Callie gave a small clap before leaning over and handing Three a drink and taking one for her herself.

Three pulled the tab back on the can. It let out a hiss and the distinct scent of citrus hit their nose.

They heard the pop and hiss of Callie's a moment later followed by a gulp and sigh.

"So," she started looking straight ahead having leaned back against her headboard the can grasped in her fingers over her knee,"Are you going to tell me about what happened or are we going to continue acting like this is fine?"

They let out a bitter chuckle. If _Callie_ was being brutally blunt then it was serious.

"Well what about you? I've never been one to open up on my own."

"No you haven't. But I asked you first."

Fair was fair.

"I'll start then." Three said.

They stopped and started a few times before finally getting into the meat of what happened down in the Metro.

"It was a recon mission. But even so, with the amount of Octarians down their we couldn't be too careful." They paused taking a sip of their drink.

"Something was _wrong_ with that place. We know now why. They were throwing Octolings in fucking blenders and sanitizing the rest."

They stopped and Callie waited. Patience had never been a virtue of hers. That had always been Marie's strong suit. She was all about crashing directly into the fray just like how her weapon was meant to be wielded. Offensively and without holding back. Yet in this moment she waited patiently for them to find the right words, the only sound the ticking of her clock as they stared at it the time reading three A.M..

It was too late for this. Or too early? They didn't fucking know. 

"Gramps and I got separated. And,well, you know the rest from Agent 8." 

Callie nodded,"And your eye?"

They let their fingers drag along the other side of where Callie had bandaged it before letting their hand fall with a sigh.

"It's not all there. My memories. After breaking Agent 8 and Gramps out of the blender I kind of knocked myself out?" They finished sheepishly.

Callie let out a giggle, bringing her hand to her mouth right after,"Sorry, sorry, but I wasn't expecting you to finish like that."

"It's fine. Not one of my most shining moments as an Agent."

"I'm not too sure what happened after that. At least until…." They trailed off.

"The goop?"

"Yeah, I-", they stopped and squeezed their hands together to calm down. The nightmare had faded a bit but the phantom pains hadn't. The way it had felt searing against their skin as they tried to rip it off in vain was still there like an echo of when it had happened.

"I don't think I want to talk anymore."

"You don't have to if you're not ready Three." She sat her drink and Three's on the nightstand before putting her arms around them and gently pulling them toward her chest.

They let her.

She cradled them to her chest and stroked the top of their head. Stubbornly they kept from snuggling deeper. Why? Hell if they knew other than to act unaffected.

Three didn't like to feel weak. They wanted to be dependable. The kind of Inkling that could protect others.

But sometimes, sometimes they just felt small. Like they couldn't be the hero people needed. That no matter what they did or how hard they tried it would never be enough or that they'd hurt someone instead.

Like Eight. Like Gramps.

The only people they let themself be even a little vulnerable to were in this apartment. And one was asleep.

It wasn't fair for them to wallow in self pity. Didn't Callie get brainwashed too?

...Maybe their reasons weren't entirely selfless. They didn't like being the only vulnerable one.

"What happened with DJ Octavio?" They said, suddenly breaking the silence.

She stopped rubbing their head but didn't move her hand.

"Y'know I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

"Well outside of being an Agent I've been known to disappoint."

The pause before she spoke made Three wonder if they were going to ask about that. But in the two years they had known the two of them they still hadn't divulged much of their personal life.

And they weren't going to right now either.

Callie must have figured that they weren't going to say anything else.

"I had been feeling lonely. Between mine and Marie's careers we've both been busy. Occasionally when I was in the canyon I would talk to DJ Octavio." She started rubbing their head again and Three much to their chagrin nuzzled deeper into the touch.

It was nice and they didn't do this often. Might as well milk it while they were still in a space to enjoy it.

Callie let out a soft giggle but, surprisingly to Three, didn't comment on it.

"He wasn't so bad to talk to after a while. Sure he was grumpy and kinda mean at first but it was something to do when I needed someone to talk to when Marie wasn't around."

"He knows so much. I guess I should've known seeing as how he's been around since before the war. Did you know that he knew Gramps?"

They had actually known that. They found out back when they had first joined the Splatoon. They hadn't been able to put two and two together immediately but eventually they figured it out.

"Yeah, found out a while ago."

"You _knew_ and you didn't tell us!" She gasped in over exaggerated shock.

Three couldn't help but snort at the older Inkling's response.

"Gramps, is your _actual_ grandfather. Why didn't you just ask?" Three asked.

"...He may have said something about it in the past but I probably wasn't listening." She finished sheepishly.

Typical Callie.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Three didn't think they'd be able to get back to sleep but they almost didn't want to break this.

Almost.

"But like I was saying",Callie started,"I started to tolerate him at least. He's done a lot of bad but Inklings weren’t any better during the war.”

Three couldn’t argue that. Even if it was to get the Great Zapfish back they couldn’t say they hadn’t hurt a lot of Octarians in the process.

They decided not to travel down that train of thought tonight. Nightmares and clawing their own cod damn eye were enough.

“I found myself letting my guard down more and more until one day he was out of his globe. The next thing I know I'm somewhere in an Octarian kettle having shades forced on my face." She gripped them a bit tighter and continued.

"My memories are kind of hazy. That entire time feels like a blur. I think the mind remixing from the shades was the only thing that happened."

"The thing is, is that I want to put them on again. It's like a craving, an urge I can't stop. It's why Agent 4 had to stop me twice.” She finished with a tired sigh.

Jeez, first Gramps getting kidnapped then Callie? The Cuttlefishs needed to stay away from Octavio.

“Have you told Marie?” Three asked breaking the silence.

“Yeah, but we don’t exactly know what to do about it outside of the Calamari Inkantation. That and the Low Tide Ink seem to be the only things that can fight off the effects.”

Three sighed at. That’s the only solution they’ve had since they started working as an agent. It was effective, sure but it felt like a bad strategy to rely solely on one thing.

Even if that one thing was some ancient magic folk song that broke mind control. 

Fuck it.

“Hey, Callie are you going to sleep?” Three knew she actually needed to get up early for work. 

They didn’t need to get up as early as she did but they knew they weren’t going back to sleep.

“I wish I think I’m too keyed up after that honestly?” They heard her let out a nervous laugh.

Three grumbled about Callie needing sleep before an idea struck them.

It’d give Three something to keep their mind off things and hopefully get Callie to sleep.

“I’ve got an idea. Lay back.” Three said moving from her grasp. Callie pouted at them.

“Just say you don’t want to cuddle, edgelord.”

Three couldn’t help but crack a grin. If she could crack jokes at their expense she was doing at least a little better.

“Hush, don’t insult the squid about to go down on you.”

Callie sputtered and clammed up her face probably turning a bright shade of pink.

Three bit back a laugh and moved down to nestle themself between her thighs resting her hands on the tops of them.

They let the tips of their fingers drag along the sheer fabric waiting for the tell tale hitch of Callie’s breath.

“Lift up.” They whispered, hooking their fingers into the waistband of her shorts and underwear.

She did so without a word and Three pulled them down in one swift motion. They went ahead and pulled them from around her feet and tossed them off the side of the bed.

Eh, she could find them in the morning. They leaned back down in between her thighs kissing the inside of one before putting it over their shoulder and coming face to face with the core of her.

They could feel the heat radiating from her and the beginnings of a pale pink fluid leaking her from slit. 

“Three come on.” Callie whimpered.

Hmm, Three didn’t want to draw this out anyway but there is something they did want to do.

“Relax we’ll get there.” They said before pressing their tongue to her and getting a soft moan in response.

Three gave a few languid licks over her slit tasting her on their tongue before planting a few slow open mouth kisses along the inside of her thighs.

Callie squirmed a bit and Three wrapped their other arm around her thigh to keep her from moving.

"Relax Callie."

When she stopped they moved their head back down and wrapped their lips around the small wiggingly pink tendril peeking from between her folds.

They sucked being careful to mind their fangs and beak coxing more of it out before moving off of it with a wet pop. It fell back and squirmed against her abdomen seeking stimulation.

"Three", Callie groaned.

They didn't respond except to nibble at the base where it was thicker and stretched her folds.

It curled onto their head slicking the top of it with pink fluid.

When Callie's moans started to lose intensity they pulled back only to receive a mumbled curse.

"Hey don't completely wreck my throat."

"No promises." She replied breathless, a smirk playing on her features.

Three relaxed as much as they could before taking the tip of her back into their mouth and slowly sinking down on the appendage, that was moving marginally less thanks to Callie's restraint.

Though they could feel the quiver in her thighs.

Just a bit more. Callie was average in length, they'd be fine.

Three let out a groan when their nose bumped the skin of her mound and heard her let out a low moan for their trouble.

They felt her place her hands on their head and press down incessantly. 

Three kept her in their throat bobbing down and slurping every so often to get rid of excess spit and fluid.

"Three I'm almost there, _please_." Callie groaned. They smiled around her and redoubled their efforts.

Callie let out a shriek and tried to buck her hips but Three kept them pressed down to keep from choking on her let alone the gush of fluid that flooded down their throat.

Three swallowed for a few moments before coughing on the last pulse some of it slipping from their mouth and dribbling out their mouth and onto the rapidly retreating appendage between her legs.

They let go off Callie's thighs moving beside her while she caught her breath. Three wiped the mess around their mouth and on their head off on the corner of the sheets.

"Tired now?" Three asked a smirk playing on their lips.

She weakly swatted at them in mock annoyance.

"Shut up," she yawned,"Yeah, thanks Three."

Callie turned and nestled herself into Three's side wrapping an arm around them and resting her head on their chest.

They stiffened despite Callie relaxing onto them.

"Hey Three you know I trust you right?" Callie murmured into their skin.

They didn't respond. She sighed.

"Well I do. We all do," her grip tightened, "Don't leave until I wake up okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

And they didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is still a thing. I'll post more soon.


End file.
